Mikhail Gorbachev
Mikhail Gorbachev battled Rasputin, Joseph Stalin, and Vladimir Lenin in Rasputin vs Stalin, preceding Vladimir Putin. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachev (Russian: Михаи́л Серге́евич Горбачёв Mikhail Sergeyevich Gorbachyov) (born March 2, 1931) is a former Soviet statesman, having served as General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1985 until 1991, and as the first (and last) president of the Soviet Union from 1988 until its dissolution in 1991. He was the only general secretary in the history of the Soviet Union to have been born during the Communist rule. Gorbachev's attempts at reform as well as summit conferences with United States President Ronald Reagan and his reorientation of Soviet strategic aims contributed to the end of the Cold War, ended the political supremacy of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU), and led to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. He was awarded the Otto Hahn Peace Medal in 1989, the Nobel Peace Prize in 1990 and the Harvey Prize in 1992. Gorbachev is most famously associated with his policies of "glasnost" and "perestroika", both of which created a bridge between Soviet and Western culture, and which ultimately set the stage for the 1991 coup. He was not harmed and largely withdrew from politics to become a lecturer, which he remains to this day. As a speaker, he is considered a progressive, particularly in the West, where his reputation remains untarnished. In Russia, however, he and his views are seen as the cause of the country's fall from grace during the late 1990's and early 2000's. For his lecture work, Gorbachev holds Honorary Doctorates from University of Calgary in 1993, Durham University in 1995, Trinity College in 2002 and University of Müenster in 2005, and Eureka College in 2009. As of 2015, little is known regarding Gorbachev's activities at present, though recent comments appear to back Vladimir Putin's position on Ukraine.Oltermann, Philip, "As Germany marks fall of the Berlin Wall, Gorbachev warns of new cold war", The Guardian, Nov 9, 2014 Lyrics Knock knock knock knock. Did somebody say birthmarks? Yo, I'm the host with the most glasnost! Assholes made a mess and the war got cold! Shook hands with both Ronalds, Reagan and McDonald's, no doubt! If your name end with "in", time to get out! I had the balls to let Baryshnikov dance, playa! Tore down that wall like the Kool-Aid Man, oh yeah! You two need yoga. (Дa!) You need a shower, (Дa!) And you all need to learn how to handle real power! Scrapped lyrics You all need to learn how to embrace real power! Trivia *The ERB crew originally wanted Gorbachev's birthmark to read "ERB", but since Lloyd would have to awkwardly tilt his head towards the camera for the audience to see it, they scrapped the idea. *Aged 82 at the time of the battle, Gorbachev is the second-oldest man currently living to be portrayed in the series, behind Clint Eastwood and in front of Chuck Norris. Gallery Birthmark.png|The original birthmark idea seen on the Behind the Scenes References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Rasputin vs Stalin Category:EpicLLOYD